Guardians of the galaxy volume 2 remake
by Scott Clerkson
Summary: This volum explains the remade origins of Gamora and nebula and also the guardians visite the collector to buy a destructive gun.
1. Chapter 1

Gamora fights with her sharp longsword. She also wears armor that is green and golden coloured. She is also very good at sneaking.

Nebula also has a sharp long sword. Her clothing is a blue and orange robe and she has dark blue jeans. She also has the ability to throw blue fire balls and pull enemies to her.

Gamora was born on planet Zentrix in 1996. She does not remember who her parents were as if someone erased her memories of them; it was most likely Stan the devil as he attacked her home planet to take over and control every living being.

His takeover was a success as many guards and kings perished. There was no way to survive this deadly attack and even the dead were unable to be freed from Stan's control.

Gamora did have a sister to accompany her during her darkest times and she was Nebula. She promised Gamora that they would find a way to leave the planet and find another one.

Both sisters refused to listen to Stan's demands. They both were electrocuted or burned as a punishment but they never gave up. As time passed they were able to fight Stan's guards and slaves without receiving one single scratch. They also took their weapons and shields.

The only issue was that they had no spaceship to travel out of there.

So they hoped that someday they would be able to purchase one or, in desperate situations, steal one. They had to hide from Stan to prevent them getting caught and tortured or worst.

But they were found by Stan while trying to steal a ship. Stan had a red axe and a red tuxedo and dark pants, and he would have that psychotic smile.

The two sisters gripped their weapons tightly, ready to fight.

Stan

You are both challenging foes, but your time is coming to an end.

Stan grabbed the handle of his axe with his two hands as he approached the two sisters.

Gamora

You will never take us down!

Gamora ran and jumped towards Stan's face, but Stan cut her sword in half with his axe and it also pushed her back to the ground.

Nebula

NO! you will pay for this!

But before she could attack, Stan broke the ground with his axe and a huge earthquake occurred as the nations were splitting apart. Both sisters grabbed on to the edge of the now separating nations.

The sound was heard from many planets all the way to the Guardians.

It shook Scott's ship.

Scott

Hey, what's the big idea!

Scott woke up on the pilot's chair in confusion. He looked at the built-in map and saw the planet being torn apart.

Scott

GUYS, WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE!

Everyone woke up and joined Scott, tired out of their minds.

Peter

Whats going on?

Drax

This better be worth it!

Scott

Stop being lazy as a planet is getting destroyed!

The two others sat behind Scott and Groot joined in as everyone buckled up.

Peter

How many civilians are there?

Scott

There's only 3 of them.

Groot

I am groot.

Scott

It doesn't matter how many there are. Plus they could also help us out.

The Spaceship went at hyperspeeds to the planet and it was filled with fire. Scott slowly landed the ship and the crew came out with weapons and armor.

Scott

Oh, crap, we forgot to make up a plan!

Drax

Let's just beat him up and that's it.

Peter

We don't have a choice at this point.

The crew saw the two sisters trying to stand on the high grounds while Stan watched them smiling. They sprinted towards him.

Peter shot at Stan but he blocked every laser with his axe. He threw it at peter and it pushed him to the ship's wall.

The two sisters finally got on the high grounds and ran to the Spaceship.

Scott shot with his laser canon right on Stan's face but he avoided it. Stan then hit the floor with his axe, separating the team slightly.

Drax snuck behind Stan and cut his back slightly with a knife, but he then got punched in the face and fell.

The sisters took control over the spaceship and started the engines. The guardians were not happy about it.

Scott

GROOT, HOLD THE SHIP!

Groot grabbed the ship to the ground and the sisters attempted to take off in any way possible.

Drax stood back up and punched Stan. Then he kicked him but Stan swiped his axe at Drax and broke apart his knives.

Groot let go of the ship and it started to fly away, but Scott threw a time stopped at it and it was frozen in time. He jumped into the time stopping shield surrounding it and opened the entrance door.

He walked to the two sisters and the time came back to normal. The ship fell on the ground and the sisters jumped at Scott.

They slashed him with their swords but he blocked with his cannon and hit Nebula with it.

Nebula was unconscious so Gamora cut Scott's weapon in two.

Scott

YOU PIECE OF SHIT, THIS TOOK MONTHS TO CREATE!

Scott kicked Gamora in the guts and he threw both of them in a backroom that was locked from the outside. The sisters knocked on the door and tried to cut it down, but it did not work.

Peter called Scott and he answered.

Peter

We need assistance, Scott!

Scott

Okay, I'm coming momentarily!

Scott jumped off the ship with his jet pack and an anti-gravity contraption. Everyone in the team was down, unable to fight any longer.

Scott

Okay, your reign ends here, you maniac!

Scott flew to Stan with his jet pack. He threw an anti-gravity device on Stan's body and he got flung far away.

Scott went and got other anti-gravity devices and put them on the guardians. These ones could be controlled, so he put the guardians back inside the ship. The ship lifted off and went back to space.

Gamora

Well, we made it out of there, at least.

Nebula

In the unplanned way which is a failure in my book!

Nebula tried to lock pick the door with a small piece of metal but it didn't unlock.

Nebula

Let us out!

Scott stopped driving and unlocked the door.

Scott

Your screams will not change my mind.

Gamora

Well, we are calm now, so can we be freed.

Scott

You tried to steal my ship! So you deserve this punishment.

Nebula

No, we don't! Stan destroyed our planet!

Scott

I don't care...

Gamora

MILLIONS WERE KILLED!

Scott stood next to the door in silence. Then he left the room and locked the door.

Gamora

What's his problem?


	2. Chapter 2

Scott decided to organize a meeting for the whole team. They accepted to join in and so they met in the living room.

Scott

Alright, so we really gotta get rid of these two sisters because they are getting on my nerves!

Peter

What do you suggest to do with them?

Drax

Beat 'em up!

Groot

I am Groot

Scott

Nah, that's a terrible idea. Drax.

Scott

I want to sell them to the Collector.

Everyone is shocked on what they just heard.

Peter

Dude... that's slavery.

Drax

That's as messed up as my idea.

Scott

So you don't agree?

Petter

Yep! I refuse to do that

Drax

Well, it's fine to me no matter how messed up it is.

Groot

I am Groot.

Scott

What? You also disagree, Groot? Come on!

Scott

(sigh) Fine, we won't sell them.

Peter

I'm glad that's settled.

Scott

But we should still check his museum out for weapons and such.

Groot

I am Groot

Drax

Why not?

Peter

OK, then, let's go to wherever he is.

Scott

He's at planet Huskin.

Scott

I'll drive us there.

The team sat on the 4 chairs and buckled up. The spaceship went at the speed of light and stopped in front of Huskin. This planet looks metallic and is overrun by robots. Large buildings tower in different directions.

Everyone remained seated except for Scott as he unbuckled and went in his lab to grab a large purple diamond.

Peter looked at Scott impatiently.

Peter

Why did you grab that?

Scott

The Collector desires trading to sell his goods.

Scott went back to his seat, grabbed the diamond, and put it on his lap. He buckled up again and landed the ship close by the Collector's museum.

The Collector's museum looked tall and it was created out of gold and silver. There was a large C on the highest point of the museum.

Everyone unbuckled and grabbed their weapons, but Scott stopped them from doing so.

Scott

That wont be necessary as I am going alone.

Drax

That's not fair...

Scott

Whatever! Check for the two sisters.

Grott

I am Groot

Scott

Not even you can come, Groot. I'm sorry.

Scott left the ship with the purple diamond and entered the museum without any weapons.

He was greeted by a man with orange eyes that seemed to have a collection of arrows. He was wearing the same clothing as Scott.

Scott

I wish to buy something from the collector.

Maverick wears a blue and red general shirt with 6 yellow buttons. His pants are brown and he has yellow eyes. He fights with his collection of arrows that are controlled with his eye movements.

Maverick

OH, MY GOSH! YOU'RE BACK!

The man ran to him with a smile on his face. As he tried to hug him, Scott pushed him away.

Scott

You don't have the rights to touch me!

Sorry... I missed you so much after.

Scott

Who even are you?

Maverick

I'm a member of the generals of the universe and we fought together.

Scott

I think you have mistaken me with my father.

Maverick

Oh... you two look identical and talk the same way. Well, I'll call the collector for you.

Maverick went back to the office and called the Collector.

Maverick

Collector, we have a buyer at the front desk.

Collector

I'm coming.

The collector arrived before Scott. He also had the same clothing as him, but his eyes were yellow, and he also wore a blue cowboy hat.

Collector

Who may you be?

Scott

I'm Scott Clarkson, leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Collector

Ah, yes, your father talked about you. Come on in.

The collector opened the door to his museum and they both entered and explored. They first stopped at the gun of the Lego version of Rocket Raccoon that is in the Lego Marvels game. All items were inside protective glass from diamonds.

Collector

This is from the Lego version of Rocket Raccoon. It transforms its targets into Lego characters and they die that way. Are you interested?

Scott

That sounds ridiculous. I'm not buying it.

Collector

I understand. Let us move on.

They moved on to Captain America's shield.

Collector

Now this one's a marvel. It is from Captain America. You can protect yourself and throw it at your enemies. It will leave them a mark or break their bones.

Scott

That's not my kind of weapon.

Collector

You sure are a tough one. Oh, I know!

They moved on to a big plasma gun with the Cosmic Cube inserted in the middle of it.

Collector

This is my latest gun that I created myself. It shoots out homing plasma at the enemies and turns them into dust.

Scott

I'm taking it.

Collector

Alright then! Give me that diamond of yours.

Scott gave him the diamond and the collector gave him the gun.

Collector

Thanks for doing business with me. See you next time.

Scott

Yeah, thanks for the gun.

Scott left and Maverick followed him secretly while he got in his ship.

Peter

Who's that?

Scott looks behind him surprised.

Scott

WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME!?

Maverick

I wanted to join you guys as the Collector is treating us like slaves.

Scott

He didn't seem like a villain.

Maverick

Trust me, he keeps ordering us to clean his precious items and serve him food, and if we disobey him he imprisons us in the basement.

Scott

Okay, we'll keep you if you accept for me to be your leader.

Maverick

I agree for you to be leader.

Scott

Great, welcome to the freaking Guardians of the Galaxy.

Scott put the gun in his lab and everyone sat. They once again buckled up and the ship went in space.


	3. Chapter 3

As the ship got far from the Collector's museum, the team talked to each other.

Peter

So what about the sisters?

Scott

Well, they were in that room for a while, so I'll let them out.

Scott unlocked the room and let them out with their weapons still in their possession.

Nebula

You were foolish enough to let us hold our weapons and now you will pay for it!

Nebula jumped on Scott but he kicked her to the now closed door of the locked room.

Scott

I was expecting that.

Gamora

Okay... well in that case, then, let's stop fighting.

Gamora threw her weapons in the room and sat at the living room.

Nebula stood up and joined her, still with her weapons.

Gamora

Uhm, guys, I'm sorry for attempting to steal the ship.

Nebula

We waited to get our hands on one to get off our planet from the destruction Stan caused.

Peter

Apologies accepted.

Drax

You must have been through a lot with that Stan bastard.

Groot

I am Groot.

Scott

Groot understands you girls.

Gamora

Well, at least we came on good terms.

Maverick

Shit. I think the collector might think you kidnapped me.

Scott

Are you sure about that!?

Maverick

Yeah, he left me a message on my phone about bringing me back home from you...

Peter

Well, looks like we're going to fight once again.

Scott

We'll let him come to us. Prepare yourselves.

Everyone got their weapons and gadgets. They trained at aiming and hitting as they waited for the collector.

The Collector tails their ship with his own, which is a metallic oval-shaped craft with 3 connected ovals. The middle one is the lowest and it contains the cockpit. The other two are higher and positioned to the left and right.T hey each have cannons ready to fire and all the ovals have motors that release plasma to fly the ship.

Scott

I want that ship!

Scott put the ship on autopilot and it went over the Collector's ship. Scott jumped on the cockpit.

Peter

What are we supposed to do!?

Groot

'I am Groot'.

Scott

No, Groot, it's too dangerous. You guys can guard the ship while I'm out.

Scott has magnetised boots to stick on the ceiling of the cockpi. He lies down and cuts the emergency exit hatch off with a laser pointer. Hecalmly descends unto the ladder to the cockpit behind the Collector, of which he is now shooting the universe x.

The universe x turns around and starts shooting at the Collector's ship. Scott calls the Guardians.

Scott

STOP SHOOTING!

Peter

Oh, right, you're in there...

The universe x activates the shields and tries to outrun the Collector. Scott carefully moves towards the Collector and attempts to grab him, but he turns around and punches Scott in the face.

Scott falls to the ground holding his face as the Collector approaches him. He gets kicked and he also falls. Scott comes back up and grabs the collector.

Collector

GET HIM!

Four guards go at the cockpit with their guns in hand. Scott lets the collector go and avoids all projectiles. He takes all of the guards out by stealing a laser gun of theirs and shooting at them.

The Collector is shocked and puts his arms up.

Collector

Okay, I give up...

Scott

Well, you should have given up before messing with us.

Scott opened an emergency exit door and the Collector got sucked out of the ship into outer space.

Scott changed his plans and decided to take back his other ship, and so he did exactly that as the Collector's ship crashed.

Drax

Well, that was a waste...

Scott

DON'T JUDGE ME!

They keep visiting the universe in search for help.


End file.
